August 28, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King * Dragonian King stares at clock Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:39 Flower1470 Hey Silly :P 7:39 Dragonian King oh hi lily 7:41 Flower1470 It's official: TTK will be allowing TTR discussions very soon. Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:42 Loving77 hey hey hey 7:42 Flower1470 I now need to figure out the most polite way to sever the partnership between the TT Wiki and them . 7:44 Loving77 You don't have to be polite. Just tell them. 7:45 Dragonian King sup peep 7:45 Flower1470 I need to talk to Evan first 7:45 Dragonian King ooo 7:45 Flower1470 I also need you to become an admin like NOW bc if you dont you wont have a say in the discussions 7:48 Dragonian King how did you find out? 7:48 Flower1470 http://www.toontask.com/index.php/topic/140790-toontown-rewritten/page-4#entry1929501 it's disgusting 7:48 Dragonian King ooo i figured they would allow it there weren't many opposers 7:49 Flower1470 ITS ILLEGAL IT GOES AGAINST TTK MORALS 7:49 Dragonian King ...what morals 7:49 Flower1470 (facepalm) they kept a family-friendly, g-rated site for years 7:50 Dragonian King i guess they just don't realize that TTR is illegal so that ruins the G-rated...ness 7:51 Flower1470 sigh 7:51 Dragonian King so are you going to quit TTK soon? 7:51 Flower1470 yup Well it depends on how they're going to handle it 7:52 Dragonian King ? 7:53 Flower1470 If access to the section that contains it is hidden unless requested, then I'll stay and so can the wiki. including status updates and blogs I don't want to see it or hear it. If it's open to everyone unless you request otherwise, then I'm gone. 7:54 Dragonian King status updates and blogs? you mean like as in TTR would be in the forum section for it and there only? no statuses or blogs about it? 7:54 Flower1470 yes 7:54 Dragonian King gotcha soooo 8:03 Flower1470 I'd like to see how the staff will handle the influx of new members i nearly put broccoli in my pickleberry jar oops 8:07 Dragonian King ooo i feel like they'll have a lot of problems with all the new users considering how loosely they actually punish people 8:10 Flower1470 yeah and the sad part is that now the Wiki can't mention TTK at all I thought Hall would become TTR-ize before TTK i was WRONG 8:11 Dragonian King well hall decided they'd die instead so um 8:12 Flower1470 they did the right thing 8:13 Dragonian King i feel like TTK could've gone on without allowing TTR so much acronymage D: 8:13 Flower1470 Maybe for a couple more months but it would have gone down after that 8:14 Dragonian King probably peep you're going to keep writing falling leaves anyway right? 8:14 Loving77 yeah 8:14 Flower1470 I'll leave a message on your profile saying that you can continue RCM when I decide not to 8:15 Loving77 I hope I'll be able to finish it before things start getting worst on TTK 8:15 Dragonian King okie Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:52 Chrisgaff elo bois en gurls. c; 8:52 Flower1470 Hey Chris 8:53 Dragonian King hi chris 8:53 Loving77 hi chris I gtg bye 9:00 Dragonian King bye peep Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:15 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014